


comfort

by 971544945



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/971544945/pseuds/971544945
Summary: 在布冯病期，一个爱与治愈的...自行车





	comfort

还在脱衣服的卡西还是被不耐烦的布冯拉倒在床上了，即使他脱衣服的速度已经足够快，为了避免又一件衣物的报废。  
“iker，你不可以逃跑”果然来不及脱的衬衣没能免遭毒手，清脆的裂帛声仿佛是开关，一种可以解放布冯心中野兽的开关。  
“Gigi...一会可以慢一点么”即使知道在这样的特殊时期他不会好过，卡西还是想尽可能的争取一下，他还不想连球场都上不了。  
“你明明喜欢这样”布冯的手指刺进了卡西柔软的内里，高热的肠道温顺的缠了上来，一如主人的态度。“你看，你都准备的这么充分了”  
“Gigi不喜欢么”卡西的胳膊搭在眼睛上，避免过早的就流出泪来，他其实很不喜欢被布冯像猎物一样看着。  
“喜欢，怎么不喜欢”布冯拉开卡西的手臂，直视起身下人的浅巧克力色眼睛。  
“iker，你要看着我，你要知道在你面前的是我啊”卡西知道布冯眼中涌动着的是乌云，而他想做的就是驱散这片乌云。  
“唔...”有点疼，不指望布冯会温柔的卡西早就给自己做好了足够的润滑，可是他不得不承认自家的男朋友实在是天赋异禀，不管经历几次最初被进入的感觉绝对算不上好受。  
“真紧”布冯微微直起上半身，连带着卡西的腰都离开了床铺，这引得卡西发出了一声痛苦的呜咽，也终于让他的理智稍稍回了笼。  
“Gigi...Gigi，慢...”  
卡西还没来得及喘口气，剧烈的抽插就开始了，这让他不得不揽上布冯的脖子缓解一下被深顶的不适，小小调整着角度寻找起快感来，眼角的泪水也不只是因为难受而流了。  
“呜....嗯”  
时间的概念都快要被模糊，卡西眼前只剩下迷离的光影与色块，不知多久他才终于感受到了射入他体内的精液，而他已经不知道射过几次了。  
“说你喜欢我”还远没有结束，卡西被翻了过去，只是被正面位抽空体力的他连跪趴的姿势都维持不住，形成一个被布冯固定着下半身而翘起臀部的状态，卡西随着意大利人依然剧烈的动作摇晃，而布冯低沉的声音仍然不屈不挠地传来。  
“我...喜欢你，喜欢Gigi”白的过分的屁股引来不怀好意的揉捏，布冯甚至觉得不过瘾掌括了几下，卡西堪堪用手挡住受灾的部位，说些服软的话来。  
“唔....不要...这个姿势了，我想...吻Gigi”卡西艰难地回头，眼泪模糊了视线也要坚持对视。  
“这样就对了，就是这样，我的Iker”布冯俯下身体，与卡西棉柔的身体紧密贴合，补上了几小时内没有进行过的吻。  
“Gigi...还不...相信我么”卡西已经昏昏欲睡，依然努力着抚上布冯眉间的褶皱，直到感觉那里纹路舒展开才像是解脱般进入梦乡。  
啪嗒，在只有两人呼吸的声音中，眼泪砸在卡西雪白身体上的声音清晰的不得了。  
为什么，我值得你这样做。

“唔...Gigi你起得好早”卡西在晨光中睁开眼的，细碎的阳光让卡西的睫毛在眼睑上落下阴影，当阳光落进他漂亮的眼睛中时，布冯便沉沦在他晶亮的巧克力色瞳孔中了。  
“我睡不着，Iker”布冯自责于帮卡西清理时所看到的一切，恋人过分白皙的身体上紧密地散布着他留下的痕迹，被粗暴对待的后穴已经红肿不堪，轻轻一碰就能听到卡西反射性的嘤咛。  
他就紧紧抱着卡西一整夜，让自己从不肯示弱的泪水流了一整夜，之前暴烈的心情却在这一夜一点点平复下来，卡西犹如神迹般安抚了他心中的野兽，布冯想，如果心中的野兽有实体，想必已经开始打起舒服的呼噜了。  
“咦”  
“对不起”布冯吻住卡西还想要发问的唇。  
“呼...为什么道歉”卡西没有被这个吻迷惑。  
“我爱你”又一个吻。  
“怎么了...”卡西想要翻身，奈何过度使用的身体开始了抗议。  
“不会有下次了”已经没有什么可以恐惧的了，布冯想。  
因为有卡西在，原来世界上真的有毫无理由又毫无保留的爱。  
“谢谢你”  
“是么”卡西摸上布冯经过一夜又有些长度的胡子，“那就好”  
他们心意相通，毕竟他们就是这样相互扶持，相互抚慰的两个独立又不可分离的个体。

然后有一天布冯终于可以对着所有人说出这样的话  
“我也是个人，我也需要有人拍拍肩膀，因为生活常常也是由困难，由泪水构成的。如果有这么一个人，他注意到了这一点并给予我抚慰，这样我就能不再介怀。”


End file.
